


now i’m covered in you.

by Anonymous



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, references to what Riko did to Andrew in earlier drafts (nothing explicit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Andrew?” he called out. He was starting to get really worried, and then a familiar rasp, sounding more uneven than usual went, “Go away.”Like hell, he muttered under his breath.
Relationships: But set around the kandreil drafts so if you squint..., Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard
Kudos: 21
Collections: anonymous





	now i’m covered in you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Ivy by Taylor Swift but I didn’t actually reference it the way I wanted to

Kevin knocked on the door three times, in rapid succession. No sound answered. 

“Andrew?” he called out. He was starting to get really worried, and then a familiar rasp, sounding more uneven than usual went, “Go away.” 

Like hell, he muttered under his breath. 

There was a sigh, and then the door was being unlocked and opened a crack. 

Wide hazel-amber eyes peered up at him from the darkness, like a cat’s. 

“Why. Are. You. Here.” said Andrew through gritted teeth. 

“Well, you haven’t left your room since... I was worried.”

“I’m not coming to practice tomorrow.”

Kevin frowned. “When did I ask you too?”

“Hah!”

Kevin flinched. Andrew had only ever approximated laughter on his meds, which was it’s own mess, but this was worse.

Kevin flicked on the lights to Andrew’s room, following him inside. 

“Kevin Day asking about someone’s well being is always Kevin Day asking about someone’s game.” 

Kevin shook his head. “Not when it’s this. Not when it’s you-“

“Stop it.” Andrew never yelled, but his voice could go sharper and softer than anyone’s Kevin heard before. “Stop acting like you care about this — about me. You know you just want me on that field.” 

“I’ve made it clear how I...”

“Ok, and maybe in your bed too and I’m too tired to have this conversation or deal with your jealousy...”

“Jealous of who?”

“Me! That I got what you actually, who you actually want and now I’m.. I’m just....” Andrew suddenly fell head first onto the bed, like any fight had been drained out of him in moments. Kevin stared. He was impossibly so much paler than usual, his eyes deader than they’d ever been, a graveyard for fireflies in the night. We are all so broken...

Kevin inhaled slowly. “Andrew, I’m not here to make you care about exy. I’m not here to make you care about me. And...” He couldn’t contain some anger here. “You are not a simpleton, Andrew. I don’t want Riko. You know how I feel...”

It’s Andrew’s turn to flinch. Kevin holds up a hand, “and I won’t speak of that, and you know that I would never do us both the disservice of speaking of it now but since you brought it up...” Kevin shook his head. “This is all wrong. I just came to ask if you need a friend? We can watch golden girls or eat ice cream... I brought all your favorites. Or if you need me to go or...” his voice sticks in his throat, but he manages. “If you want me to get Neil for you instead, if that’s what you prefer.. that’s fine. I only don’t want you to be in pain.” 

Andrew was silent for a while. Kevin waited patiently. 

Then Andrew said, “this wasn’t how it was supposed to be, I’m the... I protect you and I...” a single tear fell down his face and he wiped it away as one would swat a fly. “I was so stupid to think I could protect anything.” he whispered. 

“Your not,” he breathed. “Your strong and brilliant and...so brave. But sometimes we can protect you too.” 

Andrew doesn’t comment on the we. Probably for the best. “Well,” he says, his tone cold and pretentious to the point where Kevin held back a smile, “you can’t tell me about ice cream and golden girls as options, we’re clearly doing both.”


End file.
